


Purr My Kitten

by Foxflannel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Consensual Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M, Petplay, Size Difference, cum plug, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflannel/pseuds/Foxflannel
Summary: if Gavin wants to act spoiled and refuse to listen like a cat, then maybe he should be treated like one.





	Purr My Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I really got nothing for this. Started as something small to accompany a drawing, ended up as its own beast.
> 
> I'm @Foxflannel on twitter, come yell about the sewer rat and his 12/10 android husband.
> 
> (No beta, we die like men)
> 
> I dedicate this to David Cage. Eat up, bitch.

How did he end up like this? Gavin wonders, gives his sore knees a testing little flex beneath him. They hurt—really hurt—but here he was regardless, sitting pretty and glaring up at the beautiful android staring down its nose at him.

“You really are like a cat, Gavin,” Nines says. Gavin feels his pulse quicken beneath the snug pink satin collar around his neck, the fabric tightening as he swallows, watching Nines' hand trail down his scruffy jawline before resting his middle finger on his Adam's apple and giving the cat bell a little flick with an impeccable nail. “Unfortunately, like a cat, you refuse to listen to a simple command time and again. You are fickle and nearly impossible to train.”

The fingers trail lower down the crevice of his throat, butterfly-soft tips of fingers resting above his quickened heartbeat, the blood pumping and drowning out everything but Nines' voice and his hammering heart. Nines is looking down with narrowed eyes—cat-like himself—a bemused cock of his eyebrows before settling two fingers underneath the fabric's snugness and pulling. Gavin stutters, his pulse jerks and he leans forward on his bound hands, making Nines clicks his tongue.

“I do not need a feline who thinks he runs the place beneath his master's feet. I need a dog,” Nines jerks harder, bringing Gavin's nose to his own, hot breath fanning against his cracked lips. “Who will be obedient when I give a command. Do you hear me?” Gavin does, can't manage a nod, watches Nines' eyes dip lower in disgust at the bob of his eager cock squirming beneath his jeans. “Then be a good boy for me, and listen.”

Earlier that evening, he hadn't expected Nines to do good on his threat. The android was far too relaxed and uncaring for Gavin's constant goading and harassment. He should have known something was bound to happen when the android leaned forward and told him that 'a man who acts like an unruly animal deserves to be retrained'. Gavin scoffed, rolled the comment off his shoulders, shouldered into his partner again and told him he was one to talk; androids didn't have souls, were faking happiness.

Should have known something was bound to happen when Gavin slipped into his car and started clipping in his seatbelt until a large hand placed itself over the back of his neck and squeezed, just enough, to make him tense up.

“You will drive to this location,” Nines had commanded, eyes never leaving the windshield. Gavin had listened, eventually, needing the android to squeeze harder and repeat the command with icy blues locked on to his, never given the decency to turn his head—only force their eyes to the corner. So Gavin drove to the location, waited for Nines to leave the car and return exactly seven minutes later with a box in hand engulfed by a black plastic bag.

“What's in there? A new change of clothes?” Gavin teased, restarting the ignition.

“Your punishment.” Nines replied. Gavin had stared at him but there was no joke, no smile, no 'I'm kidding.” Nines had meant it. And when the android had gotten inside the house and stripped the box clean, Gavin looked on in horror.

Kneehigh, lacey socks, in a pastel pink, a matching pair of what looked to be women's panties. Faux fur cat ears in a smokey gray and matching tail; where it went, it was easy to guess. A thick black leash coiled into a neat little spiral. And, on top of that was a pink satin cat collar with a bell on top of a thick white ribbon in the shape of a bow, a small cage atop it. A muzzle.

“You do not get to bark your side comments any more, Gavin. Get dressed.”

Gavin had tried to fight, had tried to apologize and see if Nines was still joking. But that LED remained blue, blue, blue as Gavin turned red, red, red. Gavin had done as asked-albeit reluctantly—sliding the socks on slowly under the watchful gaze of his android sitting neatly atop his bed's covers. Nines said nothing, didn't move; hell, his artificial breathing even seemed to be turned off as he watched. Gavin hissed and cursed and grumbled as he did as asked. Stripping his own clothes and moving for the socks.

They were soft and cold as silk often was and he couldn't help but run his calloused thumbs over the fabric before finding the foot hole and sliding them in. The silk didn't go up easily and Nines told him he had to bunch it all up and roll it up his thighs. Gavin sighed but it worked, the stocking sliding up one leg easily up to the knee. Gavin looked down and grumbled; the lip of the stockings had two little triangles. Cat ears.

“You wanna talk about your obsession with cats?” Gavin scowled. Nines simply hummed.

“I simply chose what I thought best represented a brat like yourself.”

With that, Gavin dressed ultra fast, sliding on the women's panties before he could give Nines the gratification of seeing his half-hard erection straining under the fabric, turning the pink beneath a dark maroon. It was then that Nines stood, taking one simple stride, and fastened the collar in place while the bell rang in the stiflingly quiet house.

Nines gently brushed down Gavin's unruly hair before blinking down at him and telling him quietly, “This is for your own good.” and reaching for the cat ears. They slid down onto Gavin's head with a bit of tightness and after making sure Gavin's hair wasn't being pulled, Nines gingerly ran his fingers over the fabric of the cat ears and turned towards the tail.

“That too.” he stated simply.

Gavin feigned ignorance. “Where do you want me to put it, through the panties?”

“I am not here to play games, Reed. You know how this works.”

Gavin turned his head away, ashamed at his appearance, ashamed that he was excited over it, ashamed that, fuck, he was taking orders from an android--his android.  There was a numb sort of cold in the pit of his stomach where he couldn’t possibly fathom anything else but a sort of sickness towards this whole event. Nines was somehow loving, even unable to deviate, he treated him kindly and carefully despite being able to break him without so much as exerting an ounce of pressure. But when push came to shove, Nines shoved and he shoved hard. Gavin pushed and pushed but there was no pushing what was unmovable in the first place.

“How about you do it then, asshole?”  The words flew out of his mouth before he even realized and Nines did little all but blink.

Pushed.

Nines slowly tilted his head back and seemingly looked down his nose at Gavin.

“Did you really think I was going to entrust that task to someone as incompetent as yourself?”

Shoved.

Nines long fingers graced down Gavin’s shoulder, swooping lower down his ribs, running along the swell of his ass before yanking the panties down low enough to see the happy trail from the front, the jut of hip bones against his forearms.  Nines circled him slowly, walking him tenderly to the bed. Gavin hated how his silken feet made no sounds against his carpet, only the weight of them combined making the floor creak.

Nines murmured something softly before placing a hand to Gavin’s neck with a little force.  It wasn’t enough to hurt; no, it was just enough to get him to comply. To lean forward on the bed and prop himself up on his elbows.  Nines fingers ran down his spine slowly and Gavin could feel the goosebumps prickling onto the surface of his skin.

“Hush,” Nines cooed, quietly, deep voice deliciously thick and husky.  Gavin’s head lowered to the sheets and he made a sad attempt at a nod. He didn’t realize he was quivering until he found his tippy toes hard to remain on.  Nines fingers started to the top of his neck again and this time pushed down with force, running Gavin’s belly to the sheets. Gavin couldn’t help it and let loose a tiny sound, a meek little whimper.  Nines knew what buttons to push effortlessly and he despised it as much as he loved it.

There was the unmistakable snap of a cap and Gavin felt the shivers run from his shoulders to stomach.  Nines always meant business and would always do what he felt was right and correct. It was his mission of sorts.  Once he had decided on something, there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

Gavin arched with a hiss upwards as cold fingers slid against his entrance, middle finger running slowly around the pink ring of flesh avoiding the touch as much as it could.  Nines said nothing, fingers circling painfully slow and liberally. Purposefully. The slickness of the lube began to slide from the surface of his fingers and into the crack of Gavin’s asscheeks.

“Such a good boy,” he cooed playfully, daring him to try to ignore the sensations.  Gavin said nothing and opted to keep his ego intact by pressing his forehead to the sheets.  Nines hummed and tenderly slipped a finger past the resisting skin with another sharp hiss from Gavin.  Nines slipped in to the knuckle, pulled out agonizingly slow, sliding the finger in yet again and working Gavin dutifully.  

“Are you a good boy, Gavin?” Nines asks inquisitively.  Gavin squeezes his eyes shut, grips the sheets with balled fists.   _ Don’t feed him what he wants _ , he thinks,  _ don’t stoop that low. _

Nines sighs and rips the finger free with a quick jerk, making Gavin groan in pain from the burn and the sudden emptiness.  “I asked you a question.”

“...yeah?” Gavin stammers, chin pressed to the bed uncomfortably.  “Yeah? You think I give a sh--IT!”

Nines’ fingers had slipped into the collar and yanked his head back with a painful snap.  Blue eyes stared down at him with disappointment, the ghost of lips skirting across Gavin’s own.

“We talked about this, Detective.  Either you become obedient,” he placed a tiny kiss to the arch of Gavin’s brows.  “Or...we attempt this again once you have been trained to be so. Which do you prefer…?”

There it was again. The pull of the coil in his stomach, burning hot and draining the energy from his legs. There was something about being commanded by a machine entity that didn't feel shame or embarrassment from the things it was saying and doing. Designed to only degrade him, put him in his place. A crack of a whip and bring Gavin to his knees.

Gavin forced himself to maintain the eye contact but it was growing increasingly difficult when he remembered the outfit he was wearing. He couldn't keep up his tough facade when he was wearing silk stockings and a lacy collar. The warmth of Nines' lips on his brow had dissipated and he was only now aware how much he was sweating, a constant battle of heat and chills. The carpet suddenly felt harsh beneath his legs.

“I'll...listen,” Gavin managed, his voice sounding too far away for his own liking. Nines cocked his head a little to the side and continued to watch him until he seemed satisfied.

“Are you a good boy?” he asked again. Gavin swallowed hard beneath the tight collar and Nines' fingers only tightening it further.

“Yes.”

“Then show me,” Nines jerked his head to the long tail on the bed. Gavin shuddered to the sound. He reached for the black plug of the tail and felt the soft fur beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes, reached back, and inserted the tail slowly into his body. The resistance of flesh moved away quickly and the base slipped right in from Nines' diligent working of the lubricant. Feeling the fullness, Gavin dropped his arm back to the bed and huffed.

A ripple pulsed down his back at the sudden feeling of lips to the back of his sweaty neck, kissing and nipping at the collar and making that bell tinkle in response. Nines fit his body in the slot of Gavin's back, weight pressing down perfectly against him. Gentle kisses began to mar Gavin's skin, the gentle promise of teeth to flesh, the graze of a tongue every now and then. Nines certainly was an android built for torture; Gavin was rattled, a trembling mess of nerves and limbs.

“Such a good kitten,” Nines whispered, mouthing lightly at the gray ears on Gavin's head, long fingers reaching to hold the front of his neck and slot the bell between the webbing of his fingers. Gavin whimpered. He felt a hot wave of air across his skin and recognized it instantly. Nines had laughed.

“Can you purr for me, my little feline?”

Gavin sucked in a breath of air but it was short-lived when he felt Nines' right arm slide under his belly to tease at the soft fabric of his panties. The breath stuttered into a shaky gasp that broke at the end and Nines pressed his body down more firm, locking Gavin to the mattress with his own form.

“Such a pretty purr...” Nines murmured, practically purring himself. “Have you been a good kitten?” Another quick whimper from Gavin as Nines gently grasped the flesh of his cock beneath the head and rolled it between his fingers. The bell clinked out again. Gavin clutched at the blankets desperately for any sort of leverage but Nines had felt the subtle shift and gripped his girth instead with a firm hand and squeezed.

“Nnh..! Nines, quit fuckin' around and-”

Nines had pulled on the tail with a quick yank, enough to cause some discomfort but keep it lodged within Gavin's ass.

“That was very rude, Gavin. I do not like scolding my pet.”

“I'm n—I'm not your pet, Nines!”

“I see.” Gavin could briefly make out the color of the blankets changing as Nines' LED flashed briefly to yellow. Fuck. Nines was planning something coy. Gavin inhaled to apologize when he felt his back flip and roll to the bed with a bounce from the force, Nines' hand holding his stomach down. His legs dangled off the bed uncomfortably and it was only from him scooting down to fix them did he see Nines' own cock sprung free from his jeans, pressing firmly to the fabric of his black dress shirt.

“All good pets get a treat. I suppose this is something you would dislike. I was mistaken.” he moved his good hand to tuck it back into his waistband when Gavin made a sharp whimper and wriggled his legs desperately, like a child's temper tantrum. He hadn't heard Nines unzip, didn't even know he had released himself. Now the one thing he wanted was being taken away and Nines  _ knew _ he had him in the palm of his hands.

“Hm? What, Gavin? What do you want?” he asked, looking down with those icy blue eyes, hand still holding his cock firmly. Keeping it in view. Letting Gavin see the red flush of it beneath his fingertips.

“I want you, you fucking idiot.” he frowned, glaring up at the android looking down at him like he was dinner.

“You do?” Nines asked. Fingers began to slide lightly up and down his length. Gavin licked his lips. He clenched around the tail plug but it didn't curb the heat unfurling in his belly. His own cock strained against the panties with an impatient twitch.

“Yes.”

“Then prove it.”

_ “Please.” _ Gavin whimpered, looking as pitiful as he felt. Nines just gave him a small smile.

“Kittens cannot say please. Prove to me.”

Gavin looked up, watching Nines ears trail from the ears on his head, to the collar, lower and lower still. He grit his teeth, swallowed his pride, and-

Put his fists up into weakened curls across his chest. Fake little cat paws. He raised his legs in a desperate attempt to grind up against Nines but he was too low and missed, bending his legs to his body and letting the tail flop freely down the bed. Nines raised a perfect eyebrow. He was missing something.  _ Fuck. _

__ Gavin inhaled, made eye contact, and, with the best of his deep voice, raised it into a high-pitched meow. He could feel the heat burning across his cheeks and looked away from Nines, he couldn't fucking do this anymore. He had half a mind to rip off the clothing, leave the house, and go get smashed, but before he had the chance to move, Nines had leaned over his body and pressed a kiss to his neck above the collar.

“My good kitten.” he nuzzled into Gavin's neck teasingly. “Do you want your treat?”

“Y-Yes...” Gavin mouthed, neck feeling limp against Nines assault to the skin.

“You deserve it for being so good to me. Unfortunately...” he glanced down between them at the plug stemming from Gavin's ass. “It seems you do not want this from me.”

“W-WHAT?  _ You're _ the one who told me to--!”

Nines ground against him, shutting him up instantly. The firmness and warmth of his cock seeped through the silk panties and offered a new level of pleasure, the fabric squeezing Gavin deliciously. He groaned and tipped his head back, locking his stocking-covered legs over Nines' back and digging into the fabric of his shirt.

“I believe this will work.” Nines replied, fingers gently pushing the base of the plug in deeper before withdrawing. Gavin groaned again, reaching up to desperately clutch around Nines' neck. Nines gave a small huff before leaning down to press his lips to Gavin's licking inside of him delicately. Gavin whimpered in response, nibbling at Nines perfect lips before losing himself to the kisses. It wasn't until Nines began to French kiss him did he start to move again, grinding slowly and deliberate with a circling of hips against Gavin's cock.

“Please, I...” Gavin fumbled to free his cock from the panties but Nines clasped a hand over his wrist.

“Ah ah ah. No, Gavin. I want this to take a while. I want to see how beautiful you are like this.” To prove his point, he leaned back and kissed the tip of Gavin's flushed head through the panties, swiping his tongue once before returning up above to kiss him. Gavin wanted to be pissed but couldn't find the strength; Nines love was always incredible, dressed like a cat or not. He could push every single button effortlessly because he knew it'd drive Gavin nuts every time.

Nines began to pump against his hip and press their dicks together, the silky fabric sandwiched between them providing a new layer of friction. Gavin tried to rut against Nines but the man was unyielding and firm. He wanted to badly to feel them together without the annoying fabric but he knew Nines had something special for him if he agreed. Sometimes, Nines would angle perfectly and Gavin would feel the tug of his cock, the clench of the plug within him.

“God, I...” Gavin tried but couldn't find the words. Nines was grinding relentlessly, rolling his hips and making sure they remained aligned. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck above the collar's fabric and left little red marks with each nibble.

“You are so good,” Nines whispered, running his tongue along the shell of Gavin's ear, giving a cat ear a gentle tug with a smirk. “I love knowing you are so easily at your master's mercy.”

The words drove a chill through Gavin and he knew Nines could feel it above him. Gavin acted tough but he could be shut up easily by his android, especially knowing that surprises like these were bound to happen.

“Nines, please,” he groaned, clutching desperately at the fabric around the android's neck and grinding feverishly against him. He was burning, the fabric was too tight, Nines was too hard, a medley of pleasure aching along his loins. The embarrassment of dressing like this had worn away, he was feeling his heart race with every clink of the bell, every soft shuffle of fabric along his cock.

“Close?” Nines asked, snapping his hips painfully quick with the word. Gavin gave a nod with a limp neck and Nines hummed, standing up straight. “I suppose you earned it.” With that, he grabbed Gavin's thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bed, holding just beneath his knees, running his fingers tenderly along the silky fabric of the stockings.

“My little pet,” Nines hummed, and in one smooth motion, he began to pump along the length of Gavin's own, quick and rough, eyes never leaving the man's beneath him. Gavin instinctively fisted the sheets in one hand, the other clenching the bell to quiet it, but Nines has slapped his hand away and let the bell clatter.

“I want the neighbors to hear,” he said simply, humping harder against his pet's cock. Gavin glanced down, watching his cock twitch in bliss, the tail plug swaying wildly with each thrust. He was clamping down around it but it wasn't the same, he yearned for Nines to be there filling him up. If he was a good boy then maybe he would get a second treat. He shuddered at the thought.

“Nines, I-I'm...!” but the cry came too late. He tensed and arched his back, mouth open in a silent cry. Beneath the panties, the thick liquid seeped out, a small trickle, and then larger globs, soiling the silky fabric listlessly. Nines gripped the stockings and let Gavin ride down his high before lightly laying his legs down to the mattress to dangle. He slowly made his way onto the bed beside Gavin and pet his hair lovingly. Gavin simply panted beside him and worked down the flush from his cheeks.

Nines flicked the bell idly and watched Gavin's throat work, the man sitting up slowly and watching the creamy panties clinging to his hips with a disgusted upturn of his lips.

“Ugh, this feels gross,” Gavin murmured, lifting the waistband to watch it sink below to his testicles. Nines simply swiped a finger across the thickest stream above the waistband and brought the finger to Gavin's lips, letting him lick it slowly.

“But it looks beautiful.” Nines replied. Gavin huffed and turned away as soon as Nines' clean hand rubbed along the fake ears and teased the tail plug.

“And what about you? Did you cum?” Gavin asked. Nines shook his head.

“No, but that is not a need for me. I got what I wanted.”

“But I didn't.” Gavin pouted, practically puffing his cheeks in anger. Nines sighed but there was a small smile playing at his lips.

“Much like a cat, you have become spoiled.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Nines nuzzled his head to Gavin's neck and gave it a few more peppered kisses before he adjusted his seating to his knees. Without a word, he simply rolled his wrist with his index finger extended, motioning for Gavin to roll over and he did so slowly, watching Nines carefully. Nines sidled down and straddled Gavin with his thick thighs, gently running his fingers down his back before dancing them like spider legs up to his shoulders and pushing.

Gavin gave a grunt, not quite expecting a massage, feeling the pressure and pinch of skin beneath Nines' expert hands and he melted quickly into the feeling. Nines kneaded with his knuckles pressed with his thumbs, rolled his wrists down Gavin's back like the putty he was imitating, and watched him relax. Nines smiled a little to himself, glanced backwards, and slipped out the tail plug quickly, making Gavin jolt.

“What the hell?!” he snarled but Nines placed a finger to his lips and forced his cock to bob.

“Do you want this or not?” Nines asked coyly, watching Gavin's gears working overtime in his head before he settled on a 'yes'. “Then show me what a good pet you are.” he cooed, urging Gavin to all fours. “Just because the tail is out does not mean I do not want to see that backside wagging.”

“Fine,” Gavin squawked, turning and prompting his rump upwards in an obscene display. There was a shine from the lube leftover, the pink ring squeezing on nothing from the sudden movement and rush of cold air and, reaching for more lubricant, Nines hummed and popped up the cap. Gavin held firm to the bedsheets even as the cold liquid pressed against the entrance.

He heard the adjustment of Nines' legs, heard the shuffling of fabric and then...oh! The sweet press of the cock's head against him, eagerly prodding against the resisting ring. Gavin relaxed, took a little breath, and felt the spearhead into his body, letting out a loud groan. The tail plug was nice, but nothing could compare to actual girth.

Nines reached up to pet those ears one last time before he worked Gavin, rough yet slow, the dim thud of the bed's frame creaking from the rutting movements. Nines was always quiet during sex, but that was just fine; Gavin probably couldn't tell if he made any noises beneath his own deep groans and keening cries. Androids were assholes and knew just how to hit where it hurt—rather, where it was perfect. Every single thrust was angling perfectly and Gavin felt the strain against his belly, the panties starting to rise again from the fucking. Even his drying cum gluing him down did little to stop his raging erection.

“God...fuck, babe,” Gavin whimpered, sinking his head to the pillows and squeezing them into a giant ball of moan-muffling comfort. Nines replied by giving his ass a firm squeeze and a deep thrust to the hilt, knocking Gavin off balance and watching him fumble back to all fours with a moan.

“I aim to please,” Nines said, sounding as smug as he looked, but Gavin didn't feel like retorting. Every strike to his prostate was making him see stars, every lewd squelch of lube and skin pulling Nines in like a vice grip was music to his ears. He was moaning, bouncing, feeling his testicles quiver in the fabric of the panties, Nines' own slapping his ass. It was bliss. Pure fucking bliss. And here he was, dressed like a pretty pink princess kitten, getting railed by a top-of-the-line android, simply for mouthing off. What a fucking trade-off.

Nines gave a little grunt, the slow thrusts quickening and Gavin braced himself for the best part. A few quick pistons and Nines gave a throaty groan, spilling hot into Gavin's body. Instinctively and perhaps desperately, Gavin clenched, as if to keep pulling the Thirium-semen in deeper. Nines always buried himself to the hilt, unloaded as deeply as he could and he knew Gavin wouldn't spill a single drop.

Cooling down, Nines slowly slid out and watched Gavin's body relax, face down into the pillows with a satisfied whimper.

“Good?” Nines asked. Gavin attempted a pathetic nod, the bell clinking in response for him. Nines smiled. “Good.” And with a quick motion, he pushed the plug back in, making Gavin raise his head quickly and snap it around to gawk.

“A good pet never wastes a treat.” Nines said simply, wiping himself off. Gavin burned scarlet. It wasn't actual cum; not really, it was more like blue-tinged lubricant. But like cum it became watery over time. Was Nines punishing him or treating him? Gavin didn't know, but he thought regardless he should say thank you and, spinning on all fours, he nuzzled his head into Nines' chest and kissed his belly through the fabric.

“My kitten,” Nines murmured, running his fingers through Gavin's hair. “Go get cleaned up. I expect you to be on my lap when you finish. You deserve some pets.”

Gavin didn't know what to to, so he simply grinned and gave another little paw.

  
  
  
  



End file.
